


The Pain

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jamie can hear a man's voice in his head, who it is he does not know.





	The Pain

Something was itching at the back of his brain. The music that his clan was playing for the Winter Solstice was eerily familiar. Especially the flutist… that flute sounded so familiar…

_"Will you ever stop playing that horrible flute?"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Jamie my boy, it's _not_ a flute it's a recorder."_

Jamie wretched in pain and grabbed his head. Oh God, it felt like his head was splitting in two. This happened every time he thought of that man's voice. He didn't know who the man was and couldn't stop the voice from coming into his mind. He was not going to tell a soul, that was for certain. Everyone would think it had gone mad. Maybe he should go to a Doctor…

_"I want to stay with you."_

_"No, Jamie. You have to be brave. For Zoe. For me…"_

_"But—"_

_"Shh. I'll always be with you."_

Jamie bit his fist to bite back the pain. He ducked out of the celebration and speedily walked to his tent. Maybe a good night's rest would fix his head; make him forget things that never happened. But as Jamie crawled under his sheets, he thought that whoever the man whose's voice he heard was… he must have loved him quite a lot.


End file.
